Celebración de la Realidad
by SaffronBrown
Summary: Mulder, Scully....UST....;P


Disclaimer: No son míos.....  
  
Spoiler: "Ascesion" y "Irresistible", pero nada importante.  
  
Rating: Para Todos  
  
Tipo: UST, porque "es la historia de nuestras vidas" ;p  
  
Dedicatoria: Para Cindy!!! Te prometí que te dedicaría lo siguiente que escribiera, y aquí lo tienes. Sólo lamento que no sea mejor. Para que sigamos teniendo nuestras peasho conversaciones ;p Nosotras si que somos dos chicas Goonies!!!  
  
Nota: El título de este fic no es mío. Se lo he copiado a Eduardo Galeano, uno de mis autores favoritos. Lo siento por él.  
  
Otra cosa. Si adivinas qué película está viendo Mulder, te llevas una piruleta. ;p  
  
Feedback: Por favor!!! Serán muy bien recibidos!!! A saffron_brown@yahoo.es  
  
Nunca me gustaron los fines de semana. Significaban estar en casa; y dada mi situación, no era lo más agradable. Demasiado rechazo, demasiadas culpas veladas. Desde la desaparición de Sam, mi casa se convirtió en un infierno silencioso de miradas esquivas. Con el tiempo, supe que mis padres nunca me culparon a mí, pero tampoco supieron cómo cargar con su culpabilidad... Dios, el tiempo libre lo único que hace es hundirme en mi propia mierda.  
  
Y ahora estoy aquí, sentado en mi sofá, viendo las horas pasar, mientras en la televisión el destino alcanza a Charlton Heston. Son exactamente las 20:47 horas de un sábado normal. La gente común estará arreglándose para salir, a cenar y a divertirse. Yo nunca fui una persona común, por lo que la idea de la normalidad tampoco me preocupa demasiado.  
  
Sin embargo, no dejo de pensar en lo que estará haciendo Scully. Por lo que sé de ella, estará leyendo alguna novela. Scully es una mujer de costumbres: los viernes visita a su madre, los sábados se levanta tarde y limpia la casa; y por la noche, se recuesta en su sofá a leer. Ella es así. Dormir, leer, y tomar largos baños es para ella sinónimo de un gran día. Le encantan los fines de semana; los espera con devoción. Y yo, mientras tanto, no hago otra cosa que imaginarme todo lo que ella estará haciendo. Soy patético, lo sé.  
  
Llevo desde el mediodía intentando no llamarla. "No lo hagas" me digo "se molestará. Bastante tiene con aguantarte toda la semana como para que la molestes también los sábados". Y aun así, anoche la llamé. Pero en su casa no contestó nadie, y su móvil estaba apagado. Maldecí varias veces, y tiré mi móvil contra el sofá. "Después de todo" pensé "¿ Y si hubiera sido algo importante?" Maldito bastardo egoísta. Realmente no se como me soporta. Tanto daño, tanta destrucción. Cualquier día, llegaré a la oficina y me encontraré solo. Sé que la obligo a quedarse, forzándola; porque la necesito. Es la verdad, pura y dura; la necesito tanto que estoy permanentemente asustado de que vuelvan a separarla de mi lado, que le hagan daño. Sé que es una actitud egoísta: protegerla, porque sin ella estaría perdido; protegerla, no por ella, sino por mí. Y protegerla también de mí mismo. Sonrío amargamente. Bastardo hijo de puta...  
  
Mi mente busca frenéticamente una excusa para llamarla. De repente, recuerdo uno de nuestros últimos casos. Y recuerdo una de las victimas; pero no consigo recordar exactamente la fecha de nacimiento. "Ese es un detalle muy importante", me digo. Realmente, de una importancia vital en este momento. Cojo el teléfono sin culpabilidad "Es por el bien de nuestro trabajo, Scully", y marco su número. Mientras espero a que lo coja, casi puedo escuchar lo que va a decirme " ¿Me has llamado para saber la fecha de nacimiento de una victima, Mulder??" "Estas loco, Mulder". Hago caso omiso de las voces de esta pseudo-Scully, tamborileando con mis dedos sobre la mesita del café, mientras espero a que responda.  
  
Pero no lo coge nadie. No quiero preocuparme, pero esto no es normal. Scully nunca sale los sábados por la noche. Además, anoche tampoco pude hablar con ella. Las palmas de mis manos empiezan a sudar. Mierda. Intento tranquilizarme. Si ha salido, llevará su móvil. Ella nunca sale sin su móvil. Marco su numero casi sin respirar. Una impersonal voz grabada me informa que su teléfono está apagado. Ahora mi pánico es total. Mi estómago ha encogido tanto que ha desaparecido. Esos hijos de puta le han hecho algo. Han vuelto a llevársela. La certeza de que algo horrible le ha ocurrido a Scully atenaza mi cuerpo. Sin pensarlo, cojo mis llaves y salgo para su casa.  
  
Conduzco hasta su casa como un loco, saltándome señales y corriendo mas de la cuenta. No me importa. Lo único que quiero saber es qué le ha ocurrido a Scully. Dios, no me perdonaría saber que le han vuelto a hacer daño, y que una vez mas, no he estado allí para evitarlo. Mis manos tiemblan incontroladamente. Maldita sea...no tenía que haber llegado a esto. Ayer, en cuanto no pude contactar con ella, tenía que haber salido a buscarla. Si, claro, y después de eso, no dejarla sola ni para ir al baño. Ser su jodida sombra. A ella le encantaría la idea. Maldita sea , Scully. Enciendo y apago la radio mientras espero en un semáforo. Vuelvo a intentar hablar con ella, pero sigue sin contestar. Acabo por saltarme el semáforo. Siento ganas de llorar. Maldito gilipollas. Ayer a lo mejor hubieras llegado a tiempo. Hoy... quizás sea demasiado tarde.  
  
Cuando llego allí, todo está aparentemente normal. El ver su coche aparcado no me tranquiliza en absoluto, porque me indica que ella no ha salido.  
  
Utilizo mi copia de llaves para entrar en su casa. Nada. No se escucha nada, ni se ve nada. Todo está oscuro. Voy a gritar su nombre, cuando la música inunda el apartamento. La voz muere en mis labios. Preparo mi arma, y lo mas silenciosamente que puedo, me acerco hasta donde suena la música. Bach, identifico. Sonando desde el cuarto de baño de Scully. La sombra de Donnie Pfaster cruza como un relámpago mi mente. "Mataré a ese cabron como le haya hecho algo" pienso. Me posiciono tras la puerta, preparo mi arma. Y echo la puerta abajo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Mulder!!!  
  
Por un momento, no entiendo muy bien que es lo que pasa. Scully se pone frenéticamente un albornoz, permitiendo que el proceso, vea partes de su cuerpo que normalmente lleva cubiertas. Pero eso no es importante ahora. Lo realmente importante es que Scully está SOLA. No hay asesinos en serie, no hay conspiradores del gobierno, no hay extraterrestres. Sola. Y yo delante de ella, con un arma cargada, como el mayor gilipollas que haya visto nunca.  
  
- ¡Por el amor de dios, Mulder!- me grita. - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Me has asustado.  
  
Dios. Se ve tan pequeña así. Y la he asustado. Serás imbecil. Pero estoy contento. Estoy tan feliz, tan aliviado, que no puedo menos que abrazarla.  
  
- Estas bien- susurro contra su pelo- creí... creí...  
  
Ella se suelta del abrazo y me mira. El susto ha pasado y ahora solo veo furia en sus ojos.  
  
- ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿Porqué no iba a estarlo? Estoy dándome un baño tranquilamente, cuando irrumpes aquí, apuntándome con un arma. Espero que tengas una buena explicación.- me mira acusadoramente y hecha una furia. Repentinamente, vuelvo a tener 7 años y mi madre me está regañando por algo que yo creí haber hecho bien. Si hubiera añadido "Jovencito" al terminar su frase, no hubiera notado ninguna diferencia.  
  
- Bueno.. no contestabas al teléfono.. y anoche tampoco...- tartamudeo sin querer. Abro y cierro las manos sin darme cuenta.- Yo... creí que te había pasado algo. Tu siempre contestas a mis llamadas...- miro confundido al suelo.  
  
-  
  
- ¿No has pensado que hay miles de razones por las que pude no contestar, y no todas son malas?- su voz se ha calmado, al menos ya no grita.- Además, Mulder, yo también tengo un arma. Creo que podría arreglármelas sola. No tienes porqué venir aquí cada vez que no conteste al teléfono, o cada vez que llegue tarde al trabajo.  
  
-  
  
- . Lo siento, Scully.- digo llanamente- Me he comportado como un autentico imbecil. Es solo que....  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Que no podría perdonarme que volviera a sucederte algo - la tensión acumulada va desapareciendo, el sentimiento de angustia remite, dejando en su lugar una desagradable sensación de vacío. Es como si estuviera hueco. Las lágrimas pugnan por salir de mis ojos, mientras me siento como un idiota.  
  
Y ahora es ella la que me abraza, quizás porque sabe que yo necesito de ella, sentirla viva, y que esta entre mis brazos.  
  
- Hey, estoy aquí- me dice suavemente- No pasa nada.. no voy a ir a ningún sitio..... estoy perfectamente. No puedes controlar todo lo que me ocurre. Es mas, no quiero que lo hagas... yo sé que estas ahí cuando te necesito...  
  
Me arrulla igual que a un niño. Me acaricia el pelo, como si intentara sacar de mi cabeza cualquier mal pensamiento, borrar mis pesadillas. Y funciona, Scully, te juro que funciona.  
  
- No contestabas al teléfono... Temí que volvieran a hacerte daño.. y que otra vez yo llegara demasiado tarde...tengo miedo de que te ocurra algo Scully- las lágrimas van a parar a su pelo ya mojado...Decirlo es una liberación. Ella me aprieta mas contra si. La siento mas parte de mí que nunca: no sé dónde acaba ella, y donde empiezo yo. Permanecemos así durante unos minutos. Después, se separa de mí. La miro a la cara, y con mis pulgares borro los restos de las lagrimas que ha derramado. Por mí. Por ambos.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece si, mientras yo me visto, preparas un café?- me dice sonriendo. Yo asiento, y nos separamos. La dejo ir hasta su habitación sin dejar de mirarla.  
  
- Por cierto, Mulder...  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Gracias- me dice mientras me sonríe tímidamente. Yo no digo nada. Me dirijo hacia su cocina, que me es cada vez más familiar. Sonrío ampliamente mientras busco entre sus muebles lo necesario para preparar el café.  
  
Bienvenido a casa, Mulder.  
  
FIN 


End file.
